


Complicated Friendships (Haytham or Shay)

by TheRo0ks



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRo0ks/pseuds/TheRo0ks
Summary: This will be a choose your boyfriend fic, because I love these kind of stories and couldn't chose Shay or Haytham, so I thought why not both?!





	Complicated Friendships (Haytham or Shay)

The pub was packed with bodies. It was a typical Friday night at the Stag Inn. Amber liquid swirled in her glass as she watched him from across the room, deep in conversation with a beautiful stranger. It was easier in her early twenties to brush her feelings aside. However, the more relationships she went through the less patient she got with his antics. The Irishman was still her best friend, so she tolerated it. Friday nights gave her the opportunity to get well acquainted with the various whiskies on the shelf. Shay usually hung around long enough to share a basket of fish and chips before he was off to flirt with the prettiest woman in the room. 

“You’ll get wrinkles looking like that.” An eloquent voice echoed from above her, snapping her attention to steele colored eyes. 

“Haytham. You’re off early.” She said sitting back in her seat. 

He slung his jacket over the back of his chair before taking a seat. “I decided to take your advice, and let off some steam.” He said setting the glass of brandy on the oak table top. “You can stare at him all night, or you could tell him.” Haytham stated bluntly, taking a pull from his drink. 

A scoff passed her lips, “as you can see, I’m not really his type.” She said tilting her glass towards the woman. Haytham’s gaze fluttered over the woman, and then back to her. 

“I’d choose you.” Haytham said with a simple shrug of his shoulders. A small blush crept up her cheeks as she tried to focus on anything but the Englishman next to her. “She’s beautiful, but she isn’t my type.” Haytham continued. (Y/N) could feel him staring at her, and she dared to meet his gaze. “I prefer a woman who doesn’t need to tell the whole room she’s beautiful. The woman that every man’s been looking at, but are too afraid to speak to.” 

She couldn’t recall when he leaned closer, but she could feel his breath on her neck and shivers raced down her spine. His sultry voice was like music to her ears, and he was the kind of man who radiated power. “Haytham!” An Irish lilt called from above the noise. (Y/N) straightened up caught in an intimate moment with their mutual friend. Haytham seemed content to stay close to her. His arm slung over the back of her chair, and she could feel the brush of his chest as he reached for his drink. “Shay.” Haytham acknowledged with a nod. 

“I didn’t think you’d be sticking around for long.” Haytham observed seeing the blonde across the room giggling with her friends. 

“Oh her?” Shay asked glancing over his shoulders. “I told her it was my birthday, and she’s a little eager to celebrate.” The dark haired man said with a laugh. 

“Well, before you leave us to...celebrate.” (Y/N) said trailing off reaching into her bag. “I have a present for you.” 

Shay beamed taking a seat at the table. “What is it?” He shook the wrapped box eyes alight with excitement and wonder. He tore at the paper opening the small box, “Theory of a Deadman tickets?!” Shay asked excitedly. “You’re the best.” He said giving her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Happy birthday Shay.” She said softly, the feel of his lips tingling on her skin. 

Haytham studied his friend for a moment, "my birthday gift to you is that I won't fuck your best friend. I will however, walk her home." Haytham said downing the rest of his drink. 

Shay rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "thanks Haytham your a real mate." Shay's words were clipped at the end. 

"We can stay longer Shay…we just assumed you'd want to get to your...celebration with blondie." Her voice was soft touching the Irishman's arm. A comforting gesture he was used to from her. 

He shook his head, "I was about to head off too. Now I dont have to worry about you getting home safely." Shay said offering her a smile. He gave her a quick hug before bounding across the bar to his pretty acquaintance. 

Haytham grabbed his jacket before offering her his arm. They walked down the street a comfortable silence settling between the pair.

(Y/N) studied the Englishman a moment trying to figure out how she ever overlooked him. She’d spent more time with Haytham then she had with Shay the past couple of years. The two seemed to get along quite well. "Haytham." She inquired, plucking up unknown courage. 

He stopped for a moment, "are you cold?" His voice was laced with concern and he automatically reached for his jacket buttons. 

"No, thank you." She said stopping him quickly, before continuing, "tomorrow isn't Shay's birthday."

"Quite intuitive aren't you?" He teased soliciting a playful smack from her. 

"I'm trying to be serious." She said a slight smile on her face. It was a crisp evening, and the street was mostly silent. "You told Shay you wouldnt fuck me tonight, but what about tomorrow night?" She peeked up at him through her lashes too shy to look at him directly.

He stopped walking, bringing her to a halt as well. He gazed down at her studying her features she felt flustered, "I only meant..well at the bar I thought you were dropping hints, and I..I buggered it all up. I'm so oblivious sometime-" she was cut off abruptly by warm lips. 

It didn't take her long to get swept up in his earth shattering kiss. She'd kissed many men, but none had ever kissed her like that. One hand pressed into her lower back pulling her closer, and his other gripping the brick wall for support. Her hands clasping his jaw, standing tiptoed to be as close to him as possible. The rest of the world was drowned in his kiss. His tongue tasted of the brandy he'd drank at the bar. When they finally parted Haytham hung his head, eyes fluttered shut coming down from his high. "Since the moment I met you I wanted to kiss you like that." His voice came soft, and his eyes looked silver in the moonlight. 

"I should have seen it. I should have realized you'd been there all along." Her fingers gently stroked his face, her (e/c) pools lost in his hypnotizing gaze.

Haytham's lips quirked up, "as you so bluntly put it. You can be completely oblivious my dear." 

His arms wrapped around her, and she was enveloped in his sent of tea and brandy. "So is that a yes to tomorrow night?" 

"Let's start with dinner, and then see where the night takes us." He said pulling back to kiss her once more. 

She shuffled closer to him as they walked. The feel of her pressed against him made him feel light, and happy. When they finally arrived at her door, he was having second thoughts about leaving her. “Do you want to come in?” She asked unlocking her door. “You only promised Shay we wouldn’t hook up, but you never said anything about sleeping with me.” 

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. The soft hallway light from her half open door illuminated her hair, and giving her skin an iridescent glow. “Are you always this forward?” He inquired, taking a step closer to her. She called to him like a siren, and he couldn’t resist holding her in his arms once again.

“Only when I know what I want.” She said simply. 

“What is it that you want?” He inquired tilting his head, gazing down into her (e/c) pools.

“You..us..” She said looking down. The possibility of rejection was easier to come to terms with when she wasn’t getting lost in his piercing gaze. 

He tilted her chin up, he wanted her to see the sincerity in his eyes, “I’d love to come in.” 

*  
**

He knew the way to her flat like the back of his hand. His head was pounding, but he knew (Y/N) would make a good brunch date. The thud, thud, thud of his hand on the cast iron fence echoed in his head as his feet carried him down the sidewalk. He grabbed the hide-a-key from a flower box in front of her living room window. The house was silent when he entered, which was odd. Usually she was up by eight am. He quickly kicked his shoes off heading up the staircase silent as a mouse. “(Y/N), let’s go get brunch.” Shay’s voice echoed as he stepped into the room. 

She snapped awake by his voice. “Shay, you asshole.” She said throwing a pillow at him. 

Shay then noticed the other occupant in the bed. “Haytham?” Shay asked his eyes widening at the sight of his friend laying next to his best friend. “What the hell!?!” Shay bellowed angrily. 

“Don’t worry, he kept his promise Shay.” (Y/N) said pushing past him to start some coffee. Shay hot on her heels. 

“What, so Haytham and you are an item now?” Shay asked scrunching his nose up. 

She shrugged, “you always complain about hating my boyfriends. You already like Haytham, so what’s the problem?” She asked pouring coffee grounds into the french press. 

“I don’t want to think of my best friends fucking each other!” He said throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, as he started to pace the kitchen floor. 

“Oh grow up Shay.” She said with a roll of her eyes. “Every Friday night I watch you grope every attractive woman that walks through the door. Haytham and I could fuck in a booth in the pub and you wouldn’t even notice, so spare me the lecture.” 

Shay’s jaw clenched, “you think I don’t notice the way he leans over you all the time, or the way he looks at you like you hung the fucking moon?” 

(Y/N) froze turning to look at him, “you’re fucking jealous.” She leaned against the counter folding her arms across her chest. 

“I am not jealous!” Shay shot back stopping his pacing to look at her. 

“You’re the most insufferable man I’ve met.” She scoffed, shaking her head as she grabbed a mug out of the cabinets. 

In a flash Shay crossed the marble tiles to trap her between his arms, “How many times are you going to kiss the wrong person?” He asked dark eye’s heavily lidded as he gazed down at her.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
